Mako Stride
''"The land and the people that I must protect, that is what matters to me. This is a feeling as someone like you, a heartless person you are would never have." ~ Mako Summary Story Mako was born and is the son of Ren, soon he died by the likes of Naga, the corrupted god. Jolt and Mako were then childhood friends at the time, despite being in different weapon classes sword and bow. They still were friends as Mako was desperate to improve due to the fact Ren has died by the likes of Naga and used his father's death as a confidence booster. In his training, he had to destroy 10 targets under 10 seconds. Seemingly impossible for some, it is not for Mako having the just right training, he succeeds in doing this task though it was not an easy task at all. Despite Mako having some dragon blood in him, he does not appear to have dragon powers, as his mother was a Onega an ice dragon, but he appears to have some resistance to ice. Though in his childhood because of being the son of Marco, he was more so being treated like a prince. Which he didn't really mind at all, but it slightly bothered him to the fact Jolt was working hard while all Mako has to do is not do much, he felt quite bad for Jolt and decided to get up and help out Jolt's to-do list. At the age of 13, Mako has already been promoted to a knight in training, and with that, he has the access to fight in knight tournaments. And he has a record of two wins as of now. Mako has shown his skills to fight and train against other knights, and being the heir of the kingdom, Princess Lana took some interest in him in the long run as he was fighting against the knights as each day he fights in the arena she goes out and spectates. When Mako reached the age of 14, he was then depicted to marry Princess Lana as unfortunately for Lana, he turned that promise down and left her, which he never had any real interest in her. Mako met up with Jolt and had some plans to team up one day when danger comes in their way as this is the one big promise Mako has ever made. And he cannot afford to break it just now as Jolt is his dear friend. Sooner that day Mako then wrote a letter to Jolt as he then wrote a letter back despite their different lifestyles, and Mako never really took advantage of his rich family. Age 15 was when he took advanced swordsmanship class and this is when the pace starts to pick up as Mako was the youngest one in there and wondering if Jolt is okay in Advanced Bow Class as he heard that they are very hard to their students and those who fail will die. Though that's from hearing from rumors, if that is true Mako will have to hope that he is doing fine, Mako then took the dual swords route but had to perfect the one-handed sword and two-handed sword styles before he can do the dual swords technique as it takes great precision and practice to do the dual swords technique. Mako then commanded an army to fight against Naga and win once and for all. Personality Mako is a trusting and naive boy. Unlike his father who is rash and such, Mako is more calm and collected and makes up way better strategies and decisions than his father does. He is idealistic and would rather avoid any war and bloodshed but will only resort to it if necessary. Whilst he maybe nice, Mako is by no means perfect. He has made dumb choices that almost got himself killed, and unlike other rich boys who are cocky and arrogant, Mako is let's say NOT arrogant. And he does have a bad side when he encountered Naga, he has shown his true colors by cursing two words at him, which is something Mako would never do.He is normally depicted as a goody two-shoes and cares for his friends dearly. But once you get him pissed, he becomes a more serious and scary guy. Stats 'Tier: 9-A''' | At Least 9-A '''| '''8-C | 7-B with Weakened Kaedna | 6-A 'with Kaedna | '''5-C '''With Unrivaled Kaedna '''Age: '''18 '''Origin: '''Conquested Series '''Classification: '''Human '''Abilities: '''Superhuman Stats, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sealing, Afterimage, Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration (Low), Precognition, Durability Negation, Divine Light Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Small Building level '(Capable of defeating rogues who can break through buildings and take them down) | At Least '''Small Building Level '(Naga's blessing gave him in a boost of power in general) | 'Building Level '(Defeated many giants of this size) | 'City Level '''With Weakened Kaedna (Can scale to Naga who made a earthquake enough to shake Marskhan which is the capital of Merlen) | '''Continent Level '(Shook the entire continent of Markshan) | 'Moon Level '(Can fight against Draconic Naga) 'Speed: Peak Human '(Can dodge arrows from rapid firing ballista) | 'Hypersonic '(Has dodged lightning point blank) possibly '''High Hypersonic+ Durability: Small Building Level '(Took hits from other rogues) | At Least '''Small Building Level '| 'Small Building Level '| 'Building Level '(Took a laser to the face) | 'Building Level '| 'Continent Level '(Survived the force from Kaedna's shock) | 'Moon Level '(Tanked many of Draconic Naga's attacks) '''Stamina: '''Very High '''Intelligence: '''High, has been capable of winning against the enemy army even when outnumbered, a child prodigy in strategies. '''Weaknesses: Too forgiving and naive, Regular weapons have a limit to where they can break (Though this does not apply to Kaedna) (AND TOO HE'S WAY TOO GIRLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), Unrivaled Kaedna has a time duration on how long it can be used as that being it is 1 hour. Techniques Single Sword 'Sacred Arts: '''A style that is used to kill with only just one strike, and relies on one strike only. If anymore this is not a Sacred Arts as it is very strict on your body. Mako was capable of mastering this by practicing on wood to diamond and break through them with just a single strike. This is very deadly but very hard to master and is suited for certain people, not for the weak willed and just weaklings in general. They must be quick-witted on how and when to strike, and they must know when is the right time to strike. With this information, Sacred Arts is a very strict style using single killing blows but very hard to master. *'Sacred Arts: Tornado Slash: 'Mako uses his sword and swings it as it then creates a whirlwind hurling at the opponent, as this attack is a multi-hit move, weak but has multi-hit to keep up the damage. *'Sacred Arts: Vicious Thrust: 'The user leaps forward with his sword in hand to pierce through the opponent brutally putting the sword all the way in. Mako uses this as an approach tool to close the gap when fighting against a ranged opponent. *'Sacred Arts: Soul Reaper: 'Mako angles his sword and slashes downwards as energy spouts out of the opponent as they slowly get sliced in half. *'Sacred Arts: Umbrella Conflictment: 'The user draws the sword to slash the opponent as they then melt into a puddle of blood. *'Sacred Arts: Raining Swords: 'This is to pierce at blinding speeds to impale the opponent in less of 5 seconds, faster than the eye can see. '''Fire Rush: '''He holds his sword with two hands as his sword gets engulfed in flames and does a flurry of slashes burning the opponent. *'Flaming Rush: 'Mako runs at the opponent and does the same as Fire Rush but more devastating as the damage is way more threatening. '''Sky Dive: '''Mako jumps up and dives down at the opponent with his sword up ready to impale his enemy. '''Eagle Claw: '''He uses this the most out of all of his moves as it is much more easier to use and hit, but has a lesser chance of killing. '''Fierce Blow: '''He strikes at the opponent as the opponent is then cut in half with them exploding into energy. '"For those I love!": '''Mako's sword glows white, he then raises it into the air and shouts out the words, "For those I love!" and does an upper slash teleport in every direction slashing them, as white slash marks surrounds the opponent. He slashes once again with a white beam hurling at the enemy though it stops right at their faces as Mako then sheathes his sword and the enemy then blows up. Duel Sword '''Tiger's Claws: '''Mako slashes in all sorts of directions that cannot be seen, and can cause wounds to be poisoned to add in. '''Tempra Haul: '''He jumps up and spins in a circular motion cutting the opponent in half. '''Flaming Skullbash: '''Mako uses two of his swords to inflict so much damage on the foe that their skull breaks open as Mako uses his fire manipulation while using it. '''Blinding Reaping: '''The user slashes the opponent with enormous speed, the opponent is then inflicted with a curse on them that they will burn for 4 minutes Feats *Capable of breaking through metal with a regular sword alone. *Dodged arrows up close *Survived for about 10 days without food or water on a stranded island. *Reacted to lightning *Managed to slice a boulder in half *Shook an entire island. *Cracked a building *Legend has it that the form of Kaedna, "Unrivaled Kaedna" has been collecting pieces of the moon and recreating it everytime it is destroyed. *Straight up ripped Kaedna out of the seal. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Armed to the teeth